Haunting Past
by DragonKittyKYO
Summary: I will add new summery after story is finished old summery is inside thank you DKKYO yes this is my story.please work with me CURRENTLY EDITING IF YOU SEE A MISTAKE AND WANT IT FIXED PLEASE PM ME


reviews

Nala Moon

2010-12-29 . chapter 2

great story :) will u ever update ? :(

Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan

2010-07-28 . chapter 2

oohh! The plot's heating up, ne?

Keep it up and update soon!

Mai's unknown past came back to haunt her. It all started after Mai took on a case dealing with a hunted old house that they had found that her parents lived in before she had turned four. What will become of Mai and her team.

AN: no the last mission was not the last episode I had it a good amount of cases after that.

It has been several years now. Mai had finally graduated and attended a near by college studing for the major in the supernatural realm as well as medical. Naru has became her side instructor and often took the chance of proving her supernatural instructors wrong., which he was currently during. Mai sighed it was now just her and Naru running the business. Has been for about a3 years now. Ayako had went with John back to Australia in a place called Crain to work on some cases with him there. Hara was back to her tv show in the US. Houshou had went back to MT. Koya for more spiritual training at his family shrine. After their last mission with the group, it had taken a toll on everyone so he took into training again. Yasuhara had went into college and decided to go into the super nature field as well. He went back with Lin to train under Naru's parents and teachers. So of course things had been abit quiet yet still some how seemed still just as crazy.

"Hello, Mai..."

The three turned to find the students had already taken their seats, which meant class had finally started.

Every one laughed as a boy said, "Looks like you had brought your boyfriend along with you today."

One of girls yelled,"His name is NARU, James! Get it right!"

Mai Sighed.

*FLASH BACK*

Mai entered like she always had it was her third year in Mr. Kim's class and thankfully she was able to make it again this week. Mai sighed as one of the popular girls said

"Looks like Miss Taniyama desided to join us yet again." One for the girls followers said

"Wow a whole week with out making a bogus excuse of a some case!" Mai sighed and said

"It is slow around this time of the year… it is Christmas after all Lily." The follower glared as the pop-girl said

"Are you still continuing with those lies. Get over your self." A male's voice said

"Samantha, please stop…. Mai every one already knows that you just skip out so you can stop with your lies." Just then a familure voice says

"Mai…" Mai whipped around to find THE handsome black haired, blue eyed, Kazuya Shibuya. Her boss, Mai sighed again and growned

"Let me guess we have another case."

"You forgot your phone... I'll be calling if I need you. I had put a map in the car that I am leaving for you." A small Pink phone with light blue, white, and purple cherry blossoms along the sides and a small sticker photo. She looked down to find a message and said

"Thanks and Haru said hi… How are you getting there?"

"I followed him in the van." A young girl smiled and added "You must Be Mai… I have heard a lot about you from my cousin."

"Cousin….."Mai thought for a moment then shot up and bowed "Oh you must be Gin… Yasuhara told me that you would stopping by. I'm sorry that I cant help…"

"It's fine I don't want to keep you from your education…" Mai looked over to find Naru his look that told her that she is going to deal with it later but she was fine with that."

"That's fine… I can go…. After all clients do come first… at least that is what Naru always says… though… I'm surprised with you Naru?" Naru just walked out with their client running to keep up with him as he said

"I'll see you after your class is done oh and you better not get that answer wrong Mai…" Mai smiled and said

"I know it the acts of a human with physic abilities right?" Naru looked back and to her and gave his verse of a smile, before continuing to walk away. As the teacher said

"Wrong… it is a restless spirit right Mr. Kim?" the teacher smiled

"That is right Samantha." Mai yelled

"No it is not."

"Miss Taniyama who is the professional here?" Mai just went and pointed to where she knew Naru was standing and staring at her instructor with that look she had often received in her earlier years. She hasn't gotten it as much since the team broke up. She turned to look and find her self yet again correct as the teacher added, "Miss Taniyama this is not a class, one mistake and some one can get hurt." Mai whipped around and said

"I know I have nearly lost several people I know and even more have been hospitalized some of them are still even though it has been over a year since they had even gotten hurt. Plus I think after …. How many years now?" Gin said

"About 5 yrs. if you go off of what my cousin said, Which being trained by a group of professionals and the hands on experience I would say you yourself would be a scholar if not professional."

"Lets go I think I had enough "

"Mai sit down. Do your work and come after the test…" Mai smiled weakly. Even though Naru cared about her doing her job he cared more for her education. He has even sat down with her several time to help her study. She watched as he walked away sighing once again. Before yelling

"You forgot to leave me the keys!" At once she was surrounded by a group of girls. Mai knew most of them because they were just another face in the crowd like her..

"Mai who was that hotttie…"

"Yeah and is he taken?"

"That is Na… Shibuya… Kazuya Shibuya." Samantha said

"What is his relationship with you and is he free?"

"I guess you can say he Is my personal tutor and boss…."

"Oh so he is free… great come on girls I want to intro.."

Mai groaned and said

"You will never get him to talk to you…"

Mai stepped into the class room with Naru their last case had taken a month and already they are on another and worse her teacher was talking the board into kicking her out of school. Naru looked calm in his normal suit. At once a swarm of girls were surrounding them. Naru hadn't given them an answer about availability yet. Mai sighed she wantied it to stop.

"So Do you have a girlfriend"

"Yes"

" I bet she's a modle…who is she."

"Mai…" Mai stopped for such a quick second that only Naru had noticed that she had froze with shock. "Mai… I'll be in the car." He gave her his version of a smile and walked back out of the room.

*END OF FLASH BACK*

Mai sighed. They have been playing couple every since. It was to the classes knowledge "5 year anniversary" but to her it was three years. Mai was a bout to sit when a ring filled the air. She cursed as she ran to her bag to retrieve the call. Mai pulled out her pink cell phone and said

"Hello Mai Taniyama sp…" she fell silent and shock over took her

"Hara… what… huh yeah every thing is fine. Yeah how is work… really bou-san is with you…. Huh yeah … isn't that what I just said?" Naru walked up to her and sat across from her. Latterly only inches from holding her. They played couple often enough that it doesn't feel so weird to them. Mai then held the phone from her ear as a voice started in a rant shouting

"What! Get away from there… " the phone cut off with a screech before a voice said "Idiot…" Mai put the phone back to her ear as that voice now returned to a normal tone… or at least as normal as it can get for Hara. Mai just stood there and The teacher said

"Mai we are about to start class please hang up the phone give it to your boyfriend and make him leave. Just then a voice shouted at her just to where the two could here.

"Yeah It is nice to talk to you too well see ya…" with a click of a button She turned off the phone. "She was still ranting…. Naru… she said that she was about to come back… but they sounded to busy for that any time soon… It seems what ever it was tried to go after Bou-san but fail so it hit her into the wall. To put bluntly." Naru stood and said,

"I'll call the classroom if I need anything at all."

Mai walked in to the office and started her normal schedule. Naru walked in as she started to place a freshly made hot cup of tea on the table that he had often sat at when reviewing data cases of other people as a training session.

"Morning Naru. So what are we doing today?" a voice said

"Why not go to a movie or the park or something as a group?" Mai looked up and just about dropped everything at the sight. Before her stood the team... every single one. Not only was it their "7year anniversary" but it was also Mai's graduation day. Mai frowned which bou said

"What did you not want to see us." Naru said

"That is not it. Like I said we cant do something that would take hours. We need something that would take minutes… which reminds me… Mai your dry cleaners called, they said it will be done by noon."

"Really…. When was that?" John said

"Just a couple minutes ago." Fear over took Mai

"What! Oh no Naru the stupid thing starts at 1000… what am I going to do… Professor is going to kill me."

"Didn't you put that in a month ago like I had told you?"

"No I put it in two months before a month ago. What am I going to do Naru… Mrs and Mr Kim are going to be there."

"Calm down Mai…"

"How can I calm down Naru the ceremony is in less than 6 hours and I don't even have my outfit picked out yet…"

"I Thought you were going with that pink sakura dress?"

"I was until Last night when Amy decided she wanted to try it on while eating an ice cream cone while I was doing laundry."

"What color?"

"The worse one strawberries with fudge." Mai looked at naru sadly as she added "It didn't help that after words she had given it to little jimmy to hide it. He decided that it would work as paper." Naru sighed

"Than wear that icy blue one that the Kims gave you."

"That is still in the dry cleaners from our last mission. And the red one I had let Hanna borrow. The only one is the dark red one that Kanna had given me Last year." Naru sighed again and said

"Looks like we'll have to go " The group followed their conversation like a ping pong match as a voice said

"MAI… ARE YOU HERE?" Mai left the room to go to the front room and stopped saying

"Lilly what are you doing here?"

"Amy had told us what had happened so we pitched in and bought you a dress."

"Thanks but I still haven't gotten my dry cleaners done yet."

"What but you had taken that in well over three months ago."

"I know… What am I going to do… the ceremony is at 10…"

"Actually it has changed. They had double booked so we are now having it at 0800."

"WHAT! But that is only an hour away!"

Naru went and picked up his cup and was about to take a sip when…

"WHAT!" A short girl about 5' with green eyes and bright red hair stood in the door way smiling

"Hi Naru… What are you up to?"

"Hi Lilly… I was trying to drink my tea in peace this morning but as we all see that is not happening."

"but shouldn't you be getting dressed?" Mai entered saying

"It is in less that an hour Naru LESS THAN AN HOUR WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?" Naru sighed and said

"Fine I'll get the back up out of the chest…" Naru went and unlocked a large oak chest and pulled out a small dark red and black gown and handed it to her as she said

"When did you get this?"

"The day you went and bought it." Mai jumped on him and gave him a hug and a peck on the check. Naru sighed and said

"Now can I please have my peaceful cup of tea in the little time that we have?" The group turned to see a shocked group.

"Oh… you have a job… I guess…"

"Oh no… Lilly these are my friends Ayako Matsuki, Houshou Takigawa, John Brown, Lin Koujo, Masako Hara, and last but not least Yasuhara Osamu." Naru added

"They had decided to do a pop visit today… Mai don't forget to close up."

"Oh right sorry." At that Mai ran out of the room. Lilly said

"Naru can I do Mai's hair today?" Naru just kept reading the folder that he had. Lilly stood next to him as he said

"As long as you don't go doing what Reeve did last time." Mai entered the room only to be dragged to a wood chair next to Naru by Lilly who said cheerfully preppy

"Thank you! Come on Mai sit down." The second she was in the chair her short hair droped down to the smalls of her back in large black braids. As Lilly went to work Naru had filled them in on what had happened while they were away(minus the fact that He and Mai were "dating"). Soon mai had long Bouncy hair down to her knees.

"Isn't she so cute Naru?" Naru just agreed with her in an absent mind with out looking up or paying attention. Lilly, who could not see that, smiled proudly and said

"Now see Mai he thinks you look cute…" Hara then said

"But he didn't even …" Mai shot

"say the whole thing…. Right Naru?" Naru agreed yet again this time aware of what was happening.

"You did a great job Lilly… well we should get going… We have something to do really quick… would you mind taking the others to the hall. " Lilly just smiled and peeped,

"See ya at grad Mai."

The ceremony was just finished and there were still a large some of groups gathered around talking. Most were around Mai and Naru. Amy said

"So what are you two going to do now that college is over Mai?"

"Continue… I have been working at the Shibuya Psychic Research for quite some time now. I still have alot of things that I need to learn from there." Mr. Kim said

"And after that then what?" Naru said

"She will be as a co-worker. She will start taking cases of her own through Shibuya Psychic Research." Mai smiled and said

"I think there is still a lot of time before that will happen." Sam said

"Yeah right Mai that's a good one."

"I was telling the truth. Naru still knows a tons more things than I do . Even the others know more than me…" Naru said

"Only because you were more so in school than the field since they had left." Mai and the others laughed

"That's not what Miss Haug says." Mai quickly changed the subject and said,

"Well we should go… wait where's the gang?" Naru just simplely walked through the crowd pulling Mai along with him.

The gang stared forward in shock. Right in front of them was Mai and Naru surrounded by a large group of people most of them people who wore the same gowns as Mai. A female voice

"So what are you two going to do now that college is over Mai?" Mai's voice said

"Continue… I have been working at the Shibuya Psychic Research for quite some time now. I still have allot of things that I need to learn from there." A Deep male's voice said

"And after that then what?"a voice said

"She will be as a co-worker. She will start taking cases of her own through Shibuya Psychic Research." The group looked at each other shocked as they realized who's voice that was. Naru actually sounded happy. Mai happily said

"I think there is still a lot of time before that will happen." A male voice said

"Yeah right Mai that's a good one."

"I was telling the truth. Naru still knows a tons more things than I do . Even the others know more than me…" Naru voice came again,

"Only because you were more so in school than the field since they had left." Mai and the others laughed

"That's not what Miss Haug says." Mai quickly changed the subject and said,

"Well we should go… wait where's the gang?" the goup slightly parted so that the two could get through. The gang just simplely stared at the two as came up to them. With Naru pulling Mai along. Lilly Quickly ran up to them as she said

"Naru your going to make her fall dragging her like that." The second that Lilly had reached Mai she had her in a brace that a mother would have to their child who had just gotten hurt. "It's ok Mai I wont let Naru get you hurt…" Mai sighed and said

"Lilly… I don't think that would happened. I am use to him doing that." Lilly Glared at Naru. A boy who stood next to where Mai had been stepped forward and said

"Lilly- san I think you will do more harm to her than he would ever do." She glared at him and said

"Shut up Sam… You might be my big brother but you still don't know everything." Sam quickly said

"Really … well at least Naru-kun had never choked Mai by hugging her." That was true. Ever since they stared "seeing" each other . Naru would place his arm around her and slightly sqeezed from time to when he did do the full real hug he would just wrap his arms around her and let her close the gap so not to grip to hard. Mai turned to the group who was now laughing. Mai and Naru figured it was towards the hugging part. Mai said

"A lot has changed since you all had left… right Naru?" Naru just started to walk and said

"Come on lets go get you something to eat." Mai smiled and waved to the crowd saying

"Hope you guys come to visit us some time…. Naru wait up…" Mai ran after Naru with the group slowly walking confused be hind them.

AN: sorry I know I am taking Naru out of character but I wanted it to look like mai had slight changed him after Lin had left. Oh and the names that I choice for Mai's family is false.

Well enjoy.

The group sat around the table like they had back when they were always together as a true team sort of

Mai had brought the cups and pot of tea on a tray to the table. She quickly passed it around before running back in to the kitchen for another teacup. This one was already filled

"Here you go Naru."

"I don't see why I have to drink this…"

"The doctor had told you to… Hey it's not my fault… I didn't make you nearly kill your self on the last mission."

"I was possessed…"

"That is not what the doctor thinks so at least let him believe what he does for his own sanity…. Plus he's coming again for another 'check up'."

'Great…Lilly… Can you please lock the door?" Lilly Giggled and skipped off to the door. Mai smiled

"You know I think she is happy here." Naru just did his smile and went back to the group

'So how was you trips?" Hara just shrugged and said

"The same old human pranks." Bou-san said

"I did some great training and though it is good to be back."

Ayako pulled Mai into a loving embrace and said

"I missed you so much Mai… oh and I missed you to Naru." The two sweat dropped as john said

"She was going to call you every hour but the work never stopped coming until now. So we thought to come and visit." Osamu then said

"Yeah Lin has been training me himself and Mori was a great help to." Lin just stood there staring at the two for a moment before saying

"I told your mom Naru." Naru sighed which caused Mai looked at Naru shocked,

"You actually told Lin?"

"Yes… but not everything." Lilly entered with a tray of snacks

"Here I thought you might like some snacks… Naru I will bring…"

"Don't bother they aren't going to do anything… Mai only gives me the tea when the doctor comes." Lilly stared at Mai shocked

"What but Mai what about his health?"

"He is as healthy as one can be hunting ghosts. He had gotten possessed that wasn't the first time. He'll be fine." Lilly shrugged

"Alright you win Mai after all you do know what is best for him… here you all go." Everyone but Lin looked at Mai shocked as she had just blushed at the comment and went to go get the door. Mai's voice said

"GIN what are you doing here?"

"I want to congratulate you… Sorry I couldn't come… My mom said I had to be in the wedding"

"That's okay… Osamu is actually here."

"What Really." A Girl entered she looked much like Yasuhara Osamu but with red hair and green eyes about Mai's height

Yasuhara stood and hugged her saying

"Nice to see you again cuz." Mai smiled and went to sit next to Naru who had changed one of the single chairs to a love chair.

"You to osa-san." Mai was happy to find that Naru was still willing for her to sit right next to him. Mai patted on the chair spot next to her. Gin sat down saying

"Congratulations Lilly… though I thought you would be spending this time with your family?" Mai said

"We had gotten a job late last night. And with the day shot to the ceremony we have to stay up tonight to work on it… Which reminds me.. I'll be right back." Mai shot up and ran in to the back room.. There were two rooms in the back that he and Lin had stayed in as a house. However once Lin left it was empty so Naru had made it to where Mai had moved in with him at the office. She opened the door and stepped over to the closet.

Naru sat back sipping the tea with an odd face that made Gin laugh

"Is the doc coming to visit tonight?"

"In his dreams…Lilly don't answer the door and turn off the outside lights." Lilly quickly skipped to the door but ofcouse she had soon came in saying

"Wow you had made it just in time. We were about to lock up Professor." The man looked at her wearily and said

"Are you sure it wasn't just Naru telling you to so I wouldn't be able to do a check up on him?" Lilly pause and then said

"Your are absolutely right…"

"And he still says hes possessed?"

"Man your good professor." Aloud crashing sound filled the room in the back . Naru shot up and ran to the back shouting

"Mai are you alright?" He had stopped dead at the door way before running in shouting Mai's name the group quickly ran after him now. And stopped when they heard

"Sorry… I forgot I had put that up there…" Naru said

"I told you not to put that up there…"

"Where was I going to put it… My mom left it in my care, as it was left to her when my dad had died."

"Did you even open it yet?"

"… well now I had…what is this stuff?" the group entered to find a big opened box in front of the two. The two started repacking the wrapped items and putting them back into the box. Naru grabbed an evelope off the ground and handed it to Mai who was now taping the box closed. Mai looked at it for a moment then taped it back onto the top.

"There.. lets hope nothing goes wrong…" Naru stared at her confused and worried. But of course his back was facing the others so no one noticed but her.

"Alright I think that is enough for now." Mai pushed the box to the side then reached for another box at the top causing more boxes to fall.

"Mai I think you should put your parent's things into the storage space that I had bought you…"

"I cant. My mom said I can only have this stuff if I, one don't open it until I am ready, two don't sell it and three keep it as close as I possibable so i can guard over it always. It was her dying wish… just as it was my dad's dying wish for her. Now lets get these opened and then set up…" Lin said

"We will be staying in a hotel for our stay…" Ayako said

"What but…"

"Unless you plan to stay here for as long as you can then I think we should stay in a hotel… Right Mai?" Mai Glared at Naru who just said

"Lilly… Gin can you go take Mai to the store and help her with the shopping. Here is a list…"

"You told him that too. Naru you promised me…"

"Mai not now you have shopping to do remember?" Mai yanked the paper out of Lilly's hands shouting

"I told you it was nothing." Then she stomped out with the two girls following her after Lilly said

"She's right you know… there is a perfectly good reason…"

"LILLY!" Lilly darted out talking franticly with Mai.

Once Mai had left Naru went and sat on her bed and said

"Mai had a hard time after you all left. She acted as….as though she wasn't her self… After I got her in to classes she seemed happy enough." He looked at lin and said "She's gotten a whole lot better since…" Naru froze he had always had trouble calling Mai what she really was to him. He liked her enough to hold her as his girlfriend maybe even more than that some day. But for now he was just trying to make her happy and with out all of his "Fan girls" after her. Hara and Ayako is one of them.

Bou-san said

"Since What happened?" Lin said it for Naru

"Since…"

"Lin…" Lin sighed

"I'm surprised she allowed you to tell me."

"She didn't know until now… about both topics….. not all so keep your mouth shut… Mai has been getting harder and harder to figure out… to everyone who knows her… Her friends from high school said that she was like some one else.. but when they saw her last week they had told me she is starting to act more like her self. Even the teacher she had stayed with said so when he stopped by last month…. I'm starting to believe it did have to do with you guys leaving like she had said but for her sake I don't want to risk it." Tomorrow we start the case at the old manor on elk street."

A.N. Thank you, thearistocrat, yes i know that it is confusing at times. the problem is im not very good at writing, i think way to fast for my typing level and im dislexic( dont no if i spelled that right), so i cant always understand the errors until some one points it out i try to get editors but they cant allows help me out. and the outher point you made about the A.N. This story was on one of my other accounts this one i had made with my friends so we could do group stories then i had one for my self however it got messed up and i couldnt post anymore stories on it so i had to move them to this one so this chapter is actually 2 in 1. please let me know if there are any other mistakes i tried to edit it abit after that thearistocrat pointed out some errors . the next chapter (chapter 3) should be posted in the nexted couple of days. and i am currently working on a ghost hunt website where you will be able to add your stories on to it. It will also have facts about it to help the writers so keep an eye out for the website. enjoy.


End file.
